


you taste like sunlight

by coffeebuddha



Series: The Broken Bread Bakery [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bakery AU, Baking, F/M, Flirting, Future Fic, apple flavored kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calling the oven an antique would give the impression that there’s any kind of value to it; it’s more truthful to call it an old piece of junk. It clanks and rarely holds a temperature and there’s a very small chance that it’ll end up taking out the entire building with a poorly timed explosion, but the same could be said of Tony and she still likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you taste like sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia/gifts).



> Written for Chromatographic’s prompt: Bruce/Darcy, baking.
> 
> [Originally posted on Tumblr.](http://coffeebuddha.tumblr.com/post/66077517786/you-taste-like-sunlight-mcu-bruce-banner-darcy-lewis)

"I don’t get why you’re using that beast when you have a perfect kitchen downstairs in the bakery to work with."

Darcy grins up at Bruce’s puzzled face and hip checks him out from in front of the huge, cantankerous stove that takes up nearly a third of her apartment’s tiny kitchen. “Because,” she says as she gives her caramel a brisk stir, “I happen to like disagreeable things.”

Calling the oven an antique would give the impression that there’s any kind of value to it; it’s more truthful to call it an old piece of junk. It clanks and rarely holds a temperature and there’s a very small chance that it’ll end up taking out the entire building with a poorly timed explosion, but the same could be said of Tony and she still likes him.

She tells Bruce as much. He frowns and takes over stirring for her when she prods him so that she can grab the apple butter and dump some in.

"Yes, but Tony’s, well, _Tony_.”

"Can’t argue with that," Darcy concedes, because Tony is definitely the most Tony sort of person she knows. She licks a stray bit of apple butter from the side of her thumb, pauses, and then has to do it again at the gratifying way Bruce’s eyes zero in on her mouth.

She grins, dips the tip of her pinkie into the jar, and slowly, deliberately sucks it clean.

Bruce’s hand stutters hard enough that the pot he’s stirring slides an inch to the left with the dry, grating scrape of metal on metal.

Darcy throws a mental fist pump and leans back against the counter, hips tilted toward Bruce. When she lounges just so, the hem of her shirt lifts enough to separate from the top of her jeans and bare a sliver of skin.

"Don’t forget to stir," she says helpfully when Bruce’s rhythm falters.

"You’re a menace," Bruce says, but there’s only enough heat behind it to make his eyes warm and fond.

Darcy nods as solemnly as she can manage and says, “I know. I take after the stove. It practically raised me, after all.”

"Then it has a lot more to answer for than I thought," Bruce says as he gives up all pretense of stirring the apple butter caramel in favor of moving into Darcy’s space and bracing a hand on either side of her to pin her in place against the counter.

"You’re supposed to stir that continuously," Darcy says. She tries to mimic Nick’s stern face, but she thinks it’s probably ruined by the way she’s sliding her hands into Bruce’s front pockets. It’s hard to look stern with your hands in someone else’s pockets. Even Nick probably couldn’t pull that off.

"Menace," Bruce says again. He dips his head to lick a smudge of apple butter from the corner of Darcy’s lips, and she turns her head to fully catch his mouth and find out how it tastes on him.

The caramel ends up burning, but they agree to blame it on the stove.

**Author's Note:**

> Daily drabbles are a thing I used to do over on LJ that I’ve decided to try reviving over on Tumblr--because I've gotten hopefully out of practice at writing and that needs to change before I become any worse at it--where each drabble is taken from a prompt left on the fic from the day before.
> 
> If anyone's wondering, Darcy was making a caramel apple butter cheesecake.


End file.
